bunkd_luck_wheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Twas the Fight Before the Duncans/@comment-7180588-20161225170811
=BUNK'D Luck Whenever= Chase McFly =BUNK'D Luck Whenever= =Private Messages= *Bionicforce *Welcome to the BUNK'D Luck Whenever Wiki chat *Bionicforce has joined the chat. *10:39BionicforceChazzo! *10:39Chase McFlyAvo! *Merry christmas! *10:40BionicforceSame to you. *10:40Chase McFly(clap) *Oh *Let's begin *10:41BionicforceOkay. *I have like 45 minutes, so if we could make it quick that would be great. *10:41Chase McFlySebastian's Voice: Work faster, slaves *(Okay) *Naldo: We have to get out of here! *10:42BionicforceSlave: Don't yell at us or we will leave. *Sebastian: No, you will not leave. *10:42Chase McFlySebastian: I am your master, do not disrespect me, or I'll give y'all lobotomies! *10:43BionicforceSlave: Yes, master. *We are sorry. ^^ *Please forgive us. *10:43Chase McFlyXander: Guys, I found a video tape *Sebastian: This is your first offense *Two more, kssh. I forgive you *10:44BionicforceRavi: Of what? *10:44Chase McFlyThe Life Of The Longest-Living Human In Existence *10:45BionicforceIs that the Duncan family in that tape? *If so, they are getting ready for Christmas. *10:45Chase McFlyShelby: How Sebastian The Great Became The Benevelent Dictator we know him as *10:46BionicforceCyd: Know him as what? *10:46Chase McFlyEmma: They don't really look how I remember. All beaten and tired, but they're still happy and getting ready for Christmas *Let's track them down *10:47BionicforceYeah, let's do it. *10:47Chase McFlyBRB *10:47Bionicforce(They search the GPS) *10:48Chase McFlyBack *10:48BionicforceOkay *10:49Chase McFlyZuri: Found them in Sebastopolis *The capital of this country...Sebastania *Where DC is in our time *10:49BionicforceOh, are you thinking what I'M THINKING? *10:50Chase McFlyTake a plane and meet them? *10:50BionicforceNo. *10:50Chase McFlyAsk Sebastian how he got that wealth? *And when/ *And where? *10:50BionicforceThey are in a jail cell. *10:50Chase McFlyYes, so... *Do we get dynamite and bust them out? *10:51BionicforceThe Duncan's are/ *Yes, we do. *10:51Chase McFlyAwesome! *But where will we find it? *This encyclopedia Sebastanicca says it is contraband and is in the grand decycling bin *I guess that's in DC *10:53BionicforceWhat's DC? *10:53Chase McFlyDistrict Of Columbia, our nation's capilat, now Sebastopolis **Capital *10:54BionicforceOkay. *Guys, I found the dynamite! *10:55Chase McFlyHooray *10:56BionicforceOkay, let's light it and bust the Duncan's out. *10:56Chase McFlyAlright *10:56Bionicforce(they light it, and the cell blows up) *10:56Chase McFlyTeddy: Huh? What? Who are you guys? *10:57BionicforceWe are, Emma, Lou, Xander, Zuri, Ravi, Shelby, Cyd, Barry, and, Naldo. *10:58Chase McFlyTeddy: Nice to meet you. Are you the...shudder..brain surgeons? *Or will you kill us for celebrating Christmas in jail? *10:59BionicforceNo, we aren't.. We are here to save you. When we were watching the tapes we saw your family decorating your home for Christmas an then you got arrested, *10:59Chase McFlyI know Big Sebastian is allergic to Cristmas trees, but... *Thanks a lot! *Means a lot to us *10:59BionicforceFor no reason, so we are helping. *11:00Chase McFlyI wish we could all thank you *But Dad's too far gone too... *Come on out guys, we're being rescued! It's a Christmas miracle! *11:00BionicforceHuh? Why? *11:01Chase McFly)PM) **(PM) *Bionic? *11:03BionicforceSorry, I'm back. *11:03Chase McFlyOk *(Did you get my PM) *11:04BionicforceYes, because I didn't understand. but I'm good now. *11:04Chase McFly? *What do you mean? *11:06BionicforceI gotta go. *11:06Chase McFlyOk *11:06BionicforceBye *11:06Chase McFlyDid you get my PM though? *Bye! *11:06BionicforceYeah, I did. *Bionicforce has left the chat. *Welcome to the BUNK'D Luck Whenever Wiki chat *Bionicforce has joined the chat. *10:39BionicforceChazzo! *10:39Chase McFlyAvo! *Merry christmas! *10:40BionicforceSame to you. *10:40Chase McFly(clap) *Oh *Let's begin *10:41BionicforceOkay. *I have like 45 minutes, so if we could make it quick that would be great. *10:41Chase McFlySebastian's Voice: Work faster, slaves *(Okay) *Naldo: We have to get out of here! *10:42BionicforceSlave: Don't yell at us or we will leave. *Sebastian: No, you will not leave. *10:42Chase McFlySebastian: I am your master, do not disrespect me, or I'll give y'all lobotomies! *10:43BionicforceSlave: Yes, master. *We are sorry. ^^ *Please forgive us. *10:43Chase McFlyXander: Guys, I found a video tape *Sebastian: This is your first offense *Two more, kssh. I forgive you *10:44BionicforceRavi: Of what? *10:44Chase McFlyThe Life Of The Longest-Living Human In Existence *10:45BionicforceIs that the Duncan family in that tape? *If so, they are getting ready for Christmas. *10:45Chase McFlyShelby: How Sebastian The Great Became The Benevelent Dictator we know him as *10:46BionicforceCyd: Know him as what? *10:46Chase McFlyEmma: They don't really look how I remember. All beaten and tired, but they're still happy and getting ready for Christmas *Let's track them down *10:47BionicforceYeah, let's do it. *10:47Chase McFlyBRB *10:47Bionicforce(They search the GPS) *10:48Chase McFlyBack *10:48BionicforceOkay *10:49Chase McFlyZuri: Found them in Sebastopolis *The capital of this country...Sebastania *Where DC is in our time *10:49BionicforceOh, are you thinking what I'M THINKING? *10:50Chase McFlyTake a plane and meet them? *10:50BionicforceNo. *10:50Chase McFlyAsk Sebastian how he got that wealth? *And when/ *And where? *10:50BionicforceThey are in a jail cell. *10:50Chase McFlyYes, so... *Do we get dynamite and bust them out? *10:51BionicforceThe Duncan's are/ *Yes, we do. *10:51Chase McFlyAwesome! *But where will we find it? *This encyclopedia Sebastanicca says it is contraband and is in the grand decycling bin *I guess that's in DC *10:53BionicforceWhat's DC? *10:53Chase McFlyDistrict Of Columbia, our nation's capilat, now Sebastopolis **Capital *10:54BionicforceOkay. *Guys, I found the dynamite! *10:55Chase McFlyHooray *10:56BionicforceOkay, let's light it and bust the Duncan's out. *10:56Chase McFlyAlright *10:56Bionicforce(they light it, and the cell blows up) *10:56Chase McFlyTeddy: Huh? What? Who are you guys? *10:57BionicforceWe are, Emma, Lou, Xander, Zuri, Ravi, Shelby, Cyd, Barry, and, Naldo. *10:58Chase McFlyTeddy: Nice to meet you. Are you the...shudder..brain surgeons? *Or will you kill us for celebrating Christmas in jail? *10:59BionicforceNo, we aren't.. We are here to save you. When we were watching the tapes we saw your family decorating your home for Christmas an then you got arrested, *10:59Chase McFlyI know Big Sebastian is allergic to Cristmas trees, but... *Thanks a lot! *Means a lot to us *10:59BionicforceFor no reason, so we are helping. *11:00Chase McFlyI wish we could all thank you *But Dad's too far gone too... *Come on out guys, we're being rescued! It's a Christmas miracle! *11:00BionicforceHuh? Why? *11:01Chase McFly)PM) **(PM) *Bionic? *11:03BionicforceSorry, I'm back. *11:03Chase McFlyOk *(Did you get my PM) *11:04BionicforceYes, because I didn't understand. but I'm good now. *11:04Chase McFly? *What do you mean? *11:06BionicforceI gotta go. *11:06Chase McFlyOk *11:06BionicforceBye *11:06Chase McFlyDid you get my PM though? *Bye! *11:06BionicforceYeah, I did. *Bionicforce has left the chat.